Rival's Romance
by Haru Hayabusa
Summary: A oneshot story of what waould happen if Ino and Sakura bacame an item.


_**Rival's Romance**_

Chapter 1

By: Haru Hyabusa

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters featured in this story

TEXT - Action

"TEXT" - Speach

'TEXT' - thoughts

(Inner Sakura)

Summary: A short shoujo-ai fan fic featuring Ino and Sakura.

…

The day stared out like any other. Sakura Haruno got out of bed, and got ready for the day ahead, she had no missions planned for the day so she was free to do anything she wanted. She went down to make herself some breakfast, 'nothing too specal', she thought, 'Just some cerial today will do me.' Sakura made and ate her breakfast. After a while of lounging sakura decided to headed out for a wonder. As she headed to the front door she noticed a small letter on the floor. "What's this?", she said to herself looking at the letter. The letter was in a pain, brown, enlelope and was addressed to sakura.

Sakura opened the letter, naturaly wandering what was inside. All that was in it was a plain white peice of paper saying, "Meet me at the park at 2pm today. Please, come alone." Sakura had seen the handwriting before, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. (I wander if it's Sasuke-kun taking notice of me at last.) Sakura looked at the clock, quarter to one 'i still have a while to go, may as well be erly...i wander who it is who sent this letter'.

Sakura got to the park and waited for the mystery person to show up. It was quarter past 2 and still no sign of them. 'It better not be kakashi-sensei,' (Yeah or i'll kick his ass so bad.) Sigh

A loud sigh was heard from behind some trees behind sakura. The sigh sounded depressed and almost tearfull. "Huh, who's there?" (Show your self Damn it!)

Sakura carefully walked to the source of the sound and saw Ino slumped behind a tree, her arms round her knees.

"Ino? You ok?" Sakura asked curiously.

Ino sprung to her feet, wiping her eyes dry.

"S-Sakura, I'm, I'm fine. Honest." The blond ninja tried to put on a brave face.

"Well you don't look it, here have a seat in the bench, you'll feell better if you talk about it."

sniff

"O-ok."

The two sat down on a bench in the park, Sakura trying to comfort her old freind. The two were once very close friends but over the years they had drifted apart over their rivalry over Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Ino?"

"This is ... kinda ackward Sakura. I, I sent the letter to you this morning."

"Oh," Sakura's face turned to a concerned expression "Why?"

'Here goes' Ino though to her self. "Well, I want us to be friends again Sakura."

"Really? Why? Have you gone off Sasuke-kun"

Ino looked away, emarassed.

"Well I never really liked him in the first place."

"What!" The now shocked Sakura said.

"There's no easy way to say this..."

"Say what Ino? Do you have a cruch on Chouji or something" Sakura said, trying to lighten the conversation a bit.

"No...It's...j-just promice you wont get mad ok?"

"Ok, i promice, it's Naruto isn't it, it's ok you can have him."

"Its..." ino stuttered. 'Come on just spit it out already, it HAS to be said!' ino thought to her self.

"It's you Sakura."

"Huh!" (WHAT THE HELL!)

"You said you wouldnt get mad!" Ino reminded sakura "I've always liked you more than a friend, when i found out you likes Sakuke, i was cruched inside. I guess that's why i acted like i liked him, so that you'd notice me or something...i dont know, stupid, huh?"

"I'm confused..." (DAMN RIGHT CONFUSED!)

Ino mover her hands infront of her self to show off her clothes. "Look at me sakura, i even DRESS kike sasuke so you's notice me. Do you think i'd wear this otherwise?"

"Well..."

"That's why i was crying just now, i WANTED to talk to you but i couldnt bring my self to it..."

"Eerm...i...i dont know what to say..."

"Sakura, please let me do one thing, then if yuo want, i'll get out of you life forever."

"And what would that be?"

Ino leaned over and gently kisses Sakura on the lips. Sakura's eyes opened with shock, partly because it was another girl kissing her and secondly because it was her first kiss with any one.

"Thank you Sakura...Goodbye."

Ino got up and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"S-sakura!"

"Thank you Ino. I didn't want to fight anymore."

Sakura gave her friend a hug, as ino's eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"Sakura?"

Sakura broke away and looked at Ino

"Can we be..." ino held up her pinky.

Sakura blushed.

"Whouldn't people think it's weird?"

"oh, like they dont think we're weird anyway?"

"Then...I guess so, Sasuke-kun's never going to noticeme anyway."

"Let's go for something to eat...grifriend."

The two walked off together, hand-in-hand, leaving their bitter rivalry in the past, where it belonged.


End file.
